The vehicle seat is formed by covering the surface of the polyurethane seat pad with the seat cover. Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose that a large number of minute holes are formed in a seat cover surface (skin surface) for preventing stuffiness of the seat on which the occupant is seated by improving ventilation performance.